Ducky
"Oh hi everybody it's me Ducky everyone's top favorite character." Summary Duck is a recurring Webkinz in BKTWebkinz's Videos. She is most know for being the most popular Webkinz around. History Gone Wild Furry and Ducky eat all of Philly's Food. They get full but want more food so the trash the place and search for more food. Wedding Ducky attends Milks and Glassboro's Wedding. She farts. Fight Part 1 Furry and Duck are relaxing on a hill. When Furry tries to pull a move on Ducky.(Furry was not with Icey at the time.) Ducky leaves Furry who is left alone with his thoughts. Furry and Birthday then puke up there food since they hate vegetables. That is when Ducky shows up and is followed by Beast Boy which makes them run away in town. Ducky doesn't do anything else in the video but appear in the background. Fight Part 2 Ducky joins the great fight on Spots side. Though she doesn't join in the fight at all asking why she is even there. She is later thrown off the bed by Cherry. Kissy Whissy Ducky is attacked by Degle & Legle at the Daycare. Dumb Commercial 1: Wire Chair Ducky is sent by Boy Beast to demonstrate that the wire chair is even good for fat people. Ducky says the chair sucks and is not very comfortable which upsets Boy Beast. Ducky is a Jerk Ducky starts a video but Furry ruins it by not talking. Ducky then realizes that Furry is in her room and kicks him out for being in her room. She then reveals that she is hiding in her closet as she thought she saw a cricket in room. The cricket is gone so she travels out of the closet. Boy Beast Then shows up saying he is the fairy odd parent, Green Lighting then appears saying that he is the fairy odd parent and kicks Boy Beast out. When Ducky asks for wishes Green Lighting Fails at granting all of them, so Ducky throws him in the trash. Green Lighting deicides to become the Fairy Odd parent of Boy Beast who is crying because no one cares about him. Green Lighting grants him tons of correct wishes which annoys Ducky who beats up Green Lighting, Which causes her to become less popular on the Popular list. Ducky worried about becoming unpopular tries to think of something but is interrupted by Star who wants to hang out yall she rejects Star making her even less popular. Ducky continues to act like a jerk untill she is the least popular webkinz even less popular then Ruffy. Boy Beast tells Ducky that if she is nice then she would become popular. Ducky thinks for a very very very very long time about that. She comes out of deep thought and become nice to everyone which causes her to once again to be the most popular character. Videos Ducky appears in 11 videos Relations Birthday (Husband) Furry (Friend) Philly (Former Enemy) Gallery Birthday & Ducky.JPG|Webkinz Love Snapshot 2 (1-27-2018 11-19 PM).png|Gone Wild More food.JPG|Gone Wild Snapshot 1 (2-18-2018 4-39 PM).png|Webkinz Wedding Snapshot 10 (2-18-2018 8-14 PM).png|Fight Part 1 Snapshot 22 (2-19-2018 3-24 PM).png|Fight Part 2 2as.JPG|Roll a Die Ducky doesn't approve.JPG|Dumb Commercial 1: Wire Chair Furry & Ducky.JPG|Ducky is a Jerk Boy Beast the Fairy.JPG|Ducky is a Jerk Ducky crushes Furry.JPG|Ducky is a Jerk Ducky's Realization.JPG|Ducky is a Jerk Ducky.JPG|Duck Quotes * Yum, Yum, Yum, Yum, Yum, Yum, Yum, Yum, Yum, Yum, Yum. (Gone Wild) * Ew! (Wedding) * Furry why you acting like like... Where Dating! I ain't dating you I have a boy friend already! (Fight Part 1) * No except naked ones. (Fight Part 1) * Um what am I doing here anyway? (Fight Part 2) * Who you calling fat fat person. (Dumb Commercial 1: Wire Chair) * Ah that chair is not good. (Dumb Commercial 1: Wire Chair) * How do you think anyone be getting this. (Dumb Commercial 1: Wire Chair) * Talk Furry You're Ruining my Video (Ducky is a Jerk) * Oh hi everybody it's me Ducky everyone's top favorite character. (Ducky is a Jerk) * In my room i'm afraid there's a cricket in there or something. (Ducky is a Jerk) * AH! I don't want witches in my room I want wish. (Ducky is a Jerk) * That's it i'm like this I wish for a pony. All right I did not want a giraffe I said pony, Jerk. (Ducky is a Jerk) * I do not want people I wanted pony. (Ducky is a Jerk) * Oh no now someone doesn't like me anymore I'm less popular on the popular list. (Ducky is a Jerk) * Gah! Move it people! I'm only angry you voted me over some geeks! (Ducky is a Jerk) * No I ain't. UMH! I am nice. (Ducky is a Jerk) * here Furry have donuts, Here Star let's go to the sleepover. Here Boy Beast have a lollipop. (Ducky is a Jerk) Category:Webkinz Category:Character Category:Ducky